


I Wouldn't Want It Another Way

by celestialusts



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Chenle is clingy, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jisung is weak (for Chenle), Just Chenji being cute I guess, M/M, Morning Kisses, No plot just fluffy Chenji all the way, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialusts/pseuds/celestialusts
Summary: Chenle is in need of his boyfriend’s warm cuddles and cute kisses and Jisung is not about to say no.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 18
Kudos: 121





	I Wouldn't Want It Another Way

**Author's Note:**

> a fluffy chenji (with no obvious plot) because i can :]
> 
> twitter: [ @celestialusts ](https://twitter.com/celestialusts) | curiouscat: [ @celestialusts ](http://curiouscat.me/celestialusts)

The shuffling sound of the duvet causes Jisung to pry his eyes away from his laptop screen, craning his head to his right to look at the figure tossing and turning in _his_ bed.

A sweet, warm smile graces Jisung’s gentle features at the sight.

Deciding to abandon his ongoing work for a moment, he then takes off his glasses before putting them down. He props his elbow on the wooden desk and then rests the side of his head on his palm, causing his head to be tilted slightly as he looks over.

He watches as a figure slowly rises from below the thick, dark blue duvet, revealing a boy rubbing both of his still shut eyes sleepily, and lips puckered into an adorable pout that Jisung can’t help but to smile at. _How cute._

“Had a good sleep, baby?” The question causes the boy to peek an eye open and look for the source of the voice, before he meets Jisung’s eyes and his cheeks curve upwards, flaunting a lopsided, sluggish grin. He nods with a small giggle, before opening his arms wide and mumbling some sentences that are hard to decipher but Jisung smiles, nevertheless.

Jisung can’t make out the sleepy, incoherent noises that his boyfriend is making, but one thing that he can _definitely_ make out is that his boyfriend is in need of hugs.

And Jisung is more than glad to give him some.

Chuckling, Jisung stands up from his chair, before walking over to the bed and quickly climbing on to engulf his boyfriend in his arms. His boyfriend instantly melts in his warm, comfortable hold, as he snuggles against Jisung’s chest and humming in pure contentment. “You smell nice.” He mumbles.

Jisung caresses the back of his boyfriend’s head tenderly, before leaning down to press a soft kiss on top of the boy’s head.

“Well, you’re about to ruin my nice smell with your stinky breaths, Chenle.” Jisung teases and he lets out a hearty laugh when Chenle only snuggles closer, arms circling around Jisung’s figure tightly. A small huff can be heard against the fabric of Jisung’s favourite black t-shirt and Jisung can only bite back a chuckle.

“Such a meanie.” Chenle whines before pulling off and looking up at Jisung. Jisung meets Chenle’s eyes immediately after, raising an eyebrow up as he sees his boyfriend pouting. Jisung only grins, because he knows _exactly_ what Chenle wants.

Jisung brings a palm to cup Chenle’s cheek, grazing his thumb over the latter’s skin lovingly. He doesn’t hesitate as he leans down, capturing his boyfriend’s lips for a gentle, mushy morning kiss.

He can feel Chenle smiling against the kiss, and he doesn’t waste another moment before pushing Chenle down onto the soft mattress, hovering over his boyfriend’s smaller figure as he maneuvers his way around Chenle’s plump, pillowy lips.

Jisung’s a good kisser, and Chenle has a pair of good lips.

Give and take, people say.

Pulling off, they stare at each other for a moment, before Jisung moves to nuzzle his nose against Chenle, who has his nose scrunched up prettily and hands clutching on Jisung’s black t-shirt tightly.

“Your bed head is really cute.” Jisung muses, his eyes trailing from having locked into Chenle’s deep brown eyes to the mess of a hair that Chenle has. He softly chuckles, looking at how Chenle’s hair, which is a shade of faded orange is all over the place, with strands sticking out in every possible direction. _What an adorable mess._

Even so, Jisung still finds Chenle the cutest.

“I’m _always_ cute, Ji.” Chenle says with a growing simper, the sleepiness has not gone away entirely yet but he is conscious enough to bite back a response to Jisung’s habitual teasing.

Jisung rolls his eyes, but he also doesn’t deny any of it.

Because Chenle’s right. He’s _always_ cute. When his eyebrows come together to form a frown as he focuses on his Animal Crossing game, or when he whines after not getting kisses from Jisung, or when he pouts as Jisung nags at him for sleeping late, or just, _whenever_. Chenle’s the cutest, and Jisung isn’t going to deny that.

Jisung rolls over to lay down beside Chenle, who instinctively places his arm over Jisung’s torso and lays his head on his boyfriend’s beating chest, smiling as he closes his eyes to enjoy the calm, morning ambience.

Running his fingers through Chenle’s hair affectionately, Jisung doesn’t miss the little giggles that Chenle releases from the small, gentle touches that Jisung gives, loving how simple yet lovely Jisung’s gestures are.

They both enjoy each other’s presence in complete, yet pleasant silence, only the sounds of Jisung’s heart ramming against his chest and the spinning fan filling the cozy room.

Jisung comes over often to Chenle’s place but some other days, it’s Chenle who comes over. Jisung has been contemplating asking Chenle to move in with him for a while now, as the queen-sized bed becomes a little bit too big and a little bit too lonely for Jisung to sleep in.

But Jisung doesn’t know how.

After a long silence, Chenle’s raspy, sleepy voice speaks, breaking the pause. “Do you have any plans today?”

Jisung raises his head for a bit, tilting his head to look at his boyfriend who seems to be drifting away soon. Thinking for a bit, he mutters a small ‘No’ to which Chenle replies with a satisfied nod, accompanied with a small grin.

“So, I can have you all by myself then today?”

Jisung can’t help but to laugh.

Chenle, in all honesty, is probably the cutest and the clingiest person Jisung has ever met in his entire twenty-two years of living but even so. Jisung’s heart still beats one beat faster, or maybe two, or three, everytime Chenle acts as such. It's inevitable. 

Two years in a relationship and Jisung still finds Chenle as lovely and endearing as he was back then when they first started dating each other.

It’s funny, Jisung thinks.

He first met Chenle during their joint English class during their first year where they were put together as a pair for a project. But the Chenle he first met and the Chenle in his arms right now, are way too different for Jisung to make a comparison. It’s almost laughable.

Chenle has a smaller figure and is evidently shorter than Jisung by a few centimeters, but the usual poker face and intense gaze Chenle has always had on back then definitely didn’t encourage Jisung to approach him in a friendly manner. He was even intimidated, for a bit.

Yet, Jisung found himself slowly but _surely_ falling for the boy from the way his cheeks would always form shapes resembling whiskers as he smiled, or from the way his eyes shifted to imitate those of horizontal lines when he laughed, or from the way his drunken state was nothing too much for Jisung to handle, yet a bit too cute for Jisung’s weak heart. All the small, little reasons, but enough for Jisung to not waste a semester together before asking Chenle out.

He was prepared to be rejected, but when he saw the pink tint creeping onto Chenle’s pale cheeks, Jisung felt a glint of hope. And when Chenle nodded shyly with a soft ‘I’d love to go out with you', it’s safe to say that Jisung’s heart did a triple axel and quadruple somersaults all at once.

When they first started dating, they decided to take things slow. From there, Jisung learnt of Chenle’s love for cats, of Chenle’s hatred towards cucumber, of Chenle’s clingy side that he has never been more than glad to be the reason for. From there, Jisung learnt of his strong, growing feelings for Chenle and decided that he wanted his forever to be spent with the said boy. Two years, twenty-years, two-hundred years even, Jisung wouldn’t want it another way.

So, here they are, two years later all cuddled up with each other on Jisung’s bed in absolute bliss.

“Yes, baby. You can have me all by your—” And Jisung’s phone, which is on the nightstand, rings.

Chenle frowns as Jisung sits up causing Chenle to be disentangled from Jisung’s chest, before quickly reaching to answer the phone call.

Chenle grumbles softly in dismay. _Just when I_ _thought I can have you all by myself today._

“Oh, Jaemin-hyung? Really? Didn’t we check through the document thoroughly? How did an error come up?” 

Jisung speaks with a senior a year older on the phone, who is also a close friend to both of them. But still, Chenle resents the older a _little_ bit for disrupting his cuddling session with Jisung. Or maybe a _lot_. Crossing his arms over his chest as he sits on the mattress, he has his legs crossed and his back straightened, impatiently waiting for the call to finally end.

As soon as the call ends, Jisung turns to Chenle with an apologetic smile and reaches to leave a gentle kiss on Chenle’s forehead, whispering a soft ‘I need to go’ against his skin before shifting to the end of the bed and moving to get up. But before he can do so, he feels a hand grabbing his wrist and he turns to look down only to be greeted with a sulky and pouty Chenle looking at him. 

Jisung immediately softens.

“Hey… I’ll be back very soon, alright? I just need to meet up with the team for a bit to discuss some matters.” Chenle shakes his head at Jisung’s words, his frown deepening.

“Can’t you _stay_?” Chenle asks, his eyes blinking with a pooling hope and Jisung just wants to drop everything to go back to having Chenle in his arms, _all day long_.

Jisung doesn’t know what to say, because he can’t possibly ditch his team for Chenle but he can't also possibly ditch Chenle after seeing the boy so dejected. After all, he did say the night before that he’d be spending the day with Chenle entirely. Jisung is a man of many talents, but he’s never good at seeing Chenle get sad.

And as if the heavens can hear his worrying heart, another call comes in and Jisung picks it up instantly while still having Chenle’s smaller hand wrapped around his wrist.

“Yeah? Tomorrow?” Jisung grins, nodding while on the phone. “Alright then, see you tomorrow, Jaemin-hyung!”

Chenle tilts his head to the side curiously, and looks at Jisung in a manner such a puppy does, and Jisung can only think of nothing else but to tackle his boyfriend into his arms with a wide, cheeky grin etched across his face.

A yelp comes out of Chenle’s mouth as he is tackled, falling into a pit of giggles as both their bodies go down to hit the mattress.

With a residue of the giggle still dripping from his lips, Chenle turns his body to look at Jisung, eyes laced in curiosity. “I thought you had to go?”

Jisung reaches out to brush a few strands away from Chenle’s pretty face, before smiling. “An angel didn’t want me to go, so as a loving boyfri— _ah_!” Jisung whines when he feels his stomach getting pinched, before erupting into a small gleeful chuckle.

“The meeting got changed to tomorrow. So today I’m all yours, baby,” Jisung says, before continuing. “How do you feel having your boyfriend staying home with you today, Mr. Zhong?” Jisung teases, curling his hand into a fist before gesturing it near Chenle’s mouth to imitate a microphone. Chenle can’t help but to laugh at his boyfriend’s silliness, rolling his eyes playfully.

“Not bad.” Chenle retorts in response.

“Ah…” Jisung fakes a disappointed sigh. “Maybe I should change the meeting back to toda—” Chenle widens his eyes and shakes his head almost instantly, before locking Jisung in his arms. “No, no. Stay here, with _me_.”

And Jisung _loves_ it when Chenle gets clingy.

“Always, baby.” Jisung hums in delight.

“But don’t you think you need to shower? I’m starting to stink like you—” “Park Jisung!” Chenle huffs.

Well, Chenle may stink a little, but for what it’s worth, his boyfriend is in his arms, and he gets to see his cute little sleepy face, and Chenle loves having to be kissed, so maybe he can look past the fact that his boyfriend is an unshowered bundle of cuteness.

“I love you.” Chenle has said that so abruptly, and Jisung feels a surge of butterflies going down his stomach at the lovely phrase. It isn’t an uncommon exchange between the two, but it seems like Jisung can never still grasp the fact that Chenle, _his_ Chenle is in love with him and he is, undoubtedly, unmistakably, undeniably very so much in love with him too.

Grinning, Jisung utters back. “I love myself too.”

Chenle pulls away to look up at Jisung’s face, narrowing his eyes in a threatening manner which has Jisung laughing.

“Kidding, of course I love you, Zhong Chenle. I love you the most.” Jisung says, softly.

“Now, go shower!” And Jisung can hear Chenle groaning.

Jisung has been seated on his chair for the past twenty-minutes as Chenle has gone to shower, after a lot of protest. Jisung shakes his head. _Stubborn._

Yet, Jisung's focus isn't really directed towards his laptop screen which has been staring at him the entire time but rather the view outside his apartment window.

He heaves out a soft sigh, propping both of his elbows on his desk as he places his chin in between his latched palms. Lightly strumming his fingers on his cheeks, he goes deep in his thoughts, thinking. _Hard._ He still hasn't come around a suitable way of asking Chenle to move in with him. He doesn't want to rush into things, but he feels like two years are more than enough time to come down to the decision.

Drawn deep in his endless train of thoughts, he doesn't realize Chenle is approaching from behind, before he feels a pair of arms wrapping themselves around him gently. Chenle then stealthily steals a kiss on Jisung's left cheek, and Jisung doesn't complain. Chenle's lips curve into a cheeky grin, and Jisung looks at Chenle both in surprise and amusement. "Stealing kisses now, mhm?" Jisung muses, head turned to his side and is met with Chenle's smiling face.

Jisung then pats his lap, gesturing Chenle to come over instead of just standing behind him.

The grin on Chenle's face only grows wider as he skips happily to straddle himself on Jisung's lap, hands coiling around Jisung's neck almost immediately as he looks down with a dazzling simper. "What were you thinking so hard that you didn't even notice me coming up to you?" Chenle asks, and Jisung doesn't know what to say. It seems like the cat got his tongue.

Watching as Jisung ponders over what to say, Chenle frowns, before moving both of his palms to cup Jisung's cheeks, angling his face upwards so Chenle can take a good look at his boyfriend's obvious, worried-stricken face.

"Tell me, Ji." Chenle says, sternly. He _hates_ secrets, especially from his boyfriend.

Jisung gazes over his boyfriend's face affectionately, then flaunts a soft, warm smile. _I should tell him._

"Well..." Jisung starts, anxiously licking his lower lip before he musters every bit of his courage to continue. "I'm thinking of asking you to move in... _with me_." Jisung ends his sentence, trailing the last two words, his tone unsure and hesitant before he sees his boyfriend's face shift from one of a concerned to one of a delightful, giddy one.

Chenle breaks into a small giggle, leaning forward to press his forehead against Jisung's gently. "I thought you'd never ask, Ji." Jisung feels Chenle's still, damp bangs against his forehead but he pays no attention to it as his eyes widen in surprise, not believing what he has heard from Chenle. "Wait— you're okay with it?"Jisung asks, still taken aback.

Seeing how flustered his boyfriend is, Chenle can only nod with a smile. "Yes, Ji. I'm _more_ than okay. I'd love to. It gets very lonely, you know. Waking up to an empty bed without you by my side," Chenle mutters, eyes boring into Jisung's beautiful, dark ones. "So, Mr. Park, when can I move in?"

And Jisung answers simply, with his hands wrapped around Chenle's petite waist and reaching up to capture Chenle's lips for a sugary, saccharine kiss. "Now," is all Jisung says, in between their giggly, playful exchange of kisses.

 _Well, that wasn't so hard, was it?_ Jisung grins proudly to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with another boring one! but i just feel like writing chenji and this is what i unfortunately had come up with. enjoy, i guess?
> 
> comments and kudos are very much appreciated :] take care and stay safe <3


End file.
